Marinas and recreational vehicle (RV) parks provide power pedestals at a variety of outdoor locations. These power pedestals serve as the interface between power lines and “loads” (e.g., circuit breaker panels on boats, RVs, etc.) that require electric power. Mounted in the power housing portion of each such power pedestal are power plug receptacles, circuit breakers, power metering electronics, telecommunication ports, etc. Since these power pedestals are normally mounted in outdoor environments, the power housing portion of a power pedestal must be constructed to protect electrical components mounted therein. At the same time, the electrical components that must be accessed by a power user (e.g., receptacles and breaker switches) should be readily accessible. Still further, all electrical components should be accessible in a convenient fashion when service is required.